Obedience
by Swiftthroughthewind
Summary: Piper loves percy but he doesn't love her back so she decides to make him love her, 3 more chapters left there 1 bad endings where at least one person leaves for ever and one good ending that every one stays but piper and percy having sex is no more vote "Vote G" or "Vote B"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I decided to make another story about women forcing upon percy (still not ging to be gay)**_

Obedience

It was a regular day at camp half-blood as Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth were walking together on the beach. They were being spied on by a figure in the trees,

"_There they are again together oh gods percy is hot I wish he can sweep me off me feet and kiss me_Piper thought. After the war when they went to the house of hades and kicked gaea ass. Then open the doors of death, when they met up with Percy and Annabeth they were badly wounded.  
But wrapped around each other in a kissing embrace, it seems what ever happened to them had made them closer that ever. Then it started when several months after they defeated the giants, Percy & Piper went on a quest to check on gaea's prison.  
The reason Piper went is to charm speak her to sleep if necessary

_**===============Flashback=========================**_

Percy emerged from the cave dragging piper out, Gaea being the earth and all had tried to trap them by collapsing the floor. Percy ran out in time but piper was not fast enough and was falling to her death, "_PPPPPEEEERRRCCYYY"_she yelled as she fell in to the chasm.  
Piper looked up as Percy watched in horror seeing his friend face her impending doom. She saw a the darkness engulf her he felt her body stop. Percy had jumped down to save her and caught her, he used the water on the cave wall to pull them up.  
As she stared into his sea-green eyes, piper relaxed and started sobbing into his arm

"_Shush its ok I got you" _Percy whispered he smirked, she stopped crying she felt in peace with her in his arms.

_**=====================Flashback end================**_

So after that quest she started falling in love with Percy turning into a bit of a stalker. Watching Percy from his window, stealing his clothes then hiding in the woods smelling them and masturbating to Percy. She desperately wanted him but she knows he doesn't want her she was jealous of Annabeth. Then she got an idea "_He will want me I know it" _Then she walked into the forest.


	2. Is it Rape?

_**Well I got enough reviews actually all I wanted was 3 so I got 3 so here**_

Is it rape?

"_Well where is Piper, I wonder why she wanted to meet me in my cabin alone?" _Then he blushed at the thought of him and piper, Percy is opening the door to his cabin. After dinner he got a message from piper to talk to him in his cabin, he looked around to find Piper. _"So you came, I thought you would be with Annabeth"_ whispered Piper as she came out of the corner by the fountain. _"So why did you call me he- oh gods"_, when Percy got good look at her. He nearly choked; she was in her bra/panties. Which wasn't the reason he froze, it was the fact that she was wearing a see-through bra and had a B36 bra on her DD breasts. With only a small pink triangle covering her womanhood,  
_"Piper what are you doing?"  
_She tackled him on his bed

"_Percy please make love to me I love you I want you so bad"_

"_Piper please I'm with Annabeth I can't even if I wanted to Annabeth and I have something that no one can separate."_

She stood up on her knees on the bed; she started crying through her tears she said

"_Please Percy don't make me do this"_

"_Shush I won't make you do anything"_

"_I didn't mean you forcing me"_

"_What do you mean?"_

She grabbed a vial next to the bed on a night stand; she gulped it down and said to Percy.

"_Take off all your clothes"_

He felt his limbs take off his clothes

"_Percy I want you to get hard for me, then stand up and kiss me."_

Percy can feel her powerful charmspeak go into action, and then felt his "under carriage" get rock hard, and then he felt his limbs move. He got up from his bed grabbed Piper, he forced his tongue into Piper's mouth. Piper started to moan in between kisses, and then she stopped shoving her tongue down his throat and commanded him to stop.

"_I figure you're wondering how my charmspeak got so strong; well what Leo and Jason (F.Y.I There on a quest) don't know is that I grabbed a stamina potion from Medea's store before it was destroyed. Which makes my charmspeak almost impossible to resist, so your mine for now."_

Percy was horrified, he was cheating on Annabeth with a girl he considered a little sister.

"_Percy I want you to carry me to the bed and start fondling my breasts"_

Percy picked up Piper; she squealed in delight he tossed her on his bed (Bunk but who gives a shit), then he tore off her bra then he massaged the left breast and started sucking on the right breast. He switch breast, nibbling on the nipple sucking and licking her tit.

"_OOOOhh Percy that feels sooo good uhh I want you to moan my name and call me pipes oh keep nibbling on me UUhh."_

"_MMMmm Pipes"_

"_What the fuck am I doing why can't I resist her charmspeak."_ Percy thought

"_Oh Gods Percy your mouth feels so good on my tit ohhh, now I want you to lay down on the bed and let me suck your dick"_

Then she stared at his 9inch dick and engulfed it, sucking and licking on his rod. She hummed the back of her throat as she deep throated him

"_Oh fuck Pipes uuuhhhhhh"_

He was fighting himself but he cummed in her mouth, spraying his thick seed in her throat. She lapped it up trying to get every drop of his sperm

"_MMMmm you taste so good Percy I can see why Annabeth is with all the time"_

"_Now I want you in me, slam in me hard and fast slap my ass until its red"_

Piper bent over sticking her ass out waiting for Percy to enter her, Percy grabbed her waist and looked down at her ass nice, wide, the kind that can take a harsh beating. He slapped her ass soft flesh until it was red, the whole time Piper was moaning. He slid his lubricated dick that is covered in piper's saliva in her hole. He started to go in and out slow then started picking up speed, now her ass was taking a beating with him slamming into her. The sound of their skin slapping, her tight ass getting filled up with his dick and by now Piper was screaming her head off.

"_AAWWWW FUCKING GODS PERCY uhh seeing you slam in and out of me I want you to moan my nam- UUHH fuck me harder."_

"_OOHHhh Pipes you're so tight UHH your ass can sure take a fucking, oh fuck Pipes I wish I can fuck your ass forever SHIT UHH."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING I DON'T FUCK LIKE THIS" _

Percy screamed in his head, then he came in her ass filling her to the brim as he filled her with thick ropes of cum.

_**Well my hand hurts so I stop here but before i do tell did Piper Rape percy or not so is it rape review and tell me**_


	3. What now?

_**Well im back to give you part two(rhyme)so enjoy and give me ideas for future chapters**_

What now?

_"Oh Percy you filled my ass to the brim, now I want you to get hard again and fill my pussy with your seed"_

Percy felt himself recharging then he flipped Piper over so she is lying on her back, he grabs her legs then slowly enters Piper and starts pumping in and out of her. He rammed through her hymen, instead of telling him to stop she commanded him to go faster. She gritted her teeth as percy's dick goes in and out of her wet/extremely tight pussy. The wet smacking sounds filled the air.

"_UUHHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK PEERRRCY FUCK ME OHH oh fuck you're so huge moan my name uhh fuck my slutty cunt"_

"_Oh fuck Pipes you're so tight I don't think I can pull out UUUHH I'M GING TO UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH"_

He slammed one last time then he cummed in her womb, shooting ropes of warm cum in Piper.

"_Dear fucking gods the fuck did I just do?"_

Percy thought as reality sunk in, he fucked his best friend girlfriend and took her virginity.

"_Ok now hug me close in your arms and say whatever you what to say."_

"_You fucking bitch how could you make me fuck you and cheat on your boyfriend, my best friend"_

Piper then snuggled against his shoulder

"_Well Percy ever since the day you saved me from fall into that pit I knew loved me"_

"_I don't love you crazy bitch let me go"_

"_Oh no I won't let you go until you make a promise or else I will tell Annabeth how you were the one who fucked me"_

"_**Fuck she's right damn it, what will I have to do"**_

"_Fine whore what do you want?"_

"_Oh swear on the Styx to never tell Jason or anyone else about our time together"_

"_Fine I swear on the Styx, but swear you won't fucking go anywhere near me unless its quest or something important"_

"_I swear on the Styx not to go near me or touch me unless it's a quest or something that might be important."_

"_Good now get the fuck out and let me have control"_

"_Nah I think I will sleep here in your arms with your dick inside me"  
"But you swor-"_

"_I swore not to touch you unless it might be important, I didn't say it had to be important so I can do what I want to you when I want"_

Percy was shocked and horrified Piper can do anything she wanted and he can't do anything about it.

"_I love you Percy your mine forever and ever and ever maybe I can get pregnant, we can have a child together"_

Percy hearing that is downright fucking scared this crazy bitch is intending to fuck with his life even when he is with Annabeth.

_**So done here need more ideas for next chapter (7/6/13) Ok guys i need 30 review if there is then i will release 3 chapters ok all u have to do is answer the question in chapter 2 i think**_


	4. The Awakening Part 1

_**Well only had 22 reviews so here it is the next installment ot something I own a lot but no this enjoy.**_

The Awakening

Hmmm What?, Percy Groaned "Where am i- WHAT THE FUCK!

** Flashback **

Piper was having fun with Percy she was in bliss every time they made love. But she blanked his mind after each love making session, so no one can find out she has been living with her fantasies with Percy. But that's when she fucked up, Percy had to go to the roman camp to check on things. Piper had went with him to help "evaluate" things,

Percy arrives at New Rome said hi to a couple of friends then he goes and talk to Reyna about some things.

Several boring hours later

Ok Reyna see you later, well that was disturbing." Percy Complained then he saw Piper sitting outside sleeping,

'_ Well might as well sleep here then go back tomorrow'_

He picked up piper bride style and carried her to the Living quarters. _'_

_She looks so peace full, well i'm going to take a shower before I go to bed'._

Percy walked to the showers and saw no one his meeting with Reyna has taken a weird turn. She tried to make a move on Percy again. It started how she couldn't take down some hell hounds and it wounded several people. She said how useless she was and Percy comforted her then she tried to kiss him.

Back at the bedroom

_'Wheres Percy I wonder where he went'_

She took the strength potion with her and she looked around until she saw the shower running. She peeked in and saw Percy fully naked with his foot long member

_'Oh I can believe my luck hes fully charged'_

Piper opened the door stepped in then she took a swig of the potion.

Percy turned around

"Piper what the hell-?"

"Stop moving you have no control over water, you will only move and speak when I tell you."

"Now undress me"

Percy walked over and ripped off her shirt and pants then he unclasped her bra.

Piper then got on her knees and grabbed his cock,

"Now moan and say my name"

Then she started stroking his rod jerking him off.

"OH gods piper uhhh"

She looked at his dick and started twirling her tongue on his tip, then she took hi entire cock in her mouth. She choked on it a bit but hummed at the back of her throat to intensify the pleasure.

_'Holy shit her throat its soo tight and wet fuck I hate this but love it at the same time"_

"I'm going to uuhh oooohh"

Piper then opened her mouth wide and took all his cum in her mouth.

"Hey Percy are you in here I'm sorry about what hap- what the fuck?" Reyna said

_**-Now you are probably wonder why almost no action why no longer chapter well if i get 30 reviews then i will make a longer chapter more action and maybe a 3 some BTW plz guys im staring at the document the next chapter i will delete it if i don't get enough reviews b7 (8/30/13)**_


	5. The Awakening Part 2

_**Well here it is the Part 2 i hope you like it BTW the for every ten reviews i get i make another chapter. I own alot but not PJO enjoy. Perverts.**__**  
**_

"Uhh Hello Reyna how are you" Piper spoke innocently

"Piper what the fuck are you doing to Percy, wait did you charm speak him?" Reyna said accusingly

Piper was naked in front of percy on her knees with his cock on her cheek she was caught then she saw Reyna body. Slender figure with DD breast swinging to the side and has a nice, firm ass.

'_Oh i'm going to have some fun'_

"Maybe I- stop don't talk or move stand still"

Reyna had obeyed leaving a confused look on her face,

"Ok Reyna i'm giving you a chance to have a threesome with percy move your head to tell what you want".

Reyna head shook her head up and down,

"Fine percy go undress Reyna and Reyna you can move and talk but only to moan or ask percy to do something to you"

Percy struggled to walk over, but stopped in front Reyna and started to take off her shirt and bra leaving her topless. Reyna took Percy shock to her advantage she crushed her lips against his, forcing his mouth open. She took this as an opportunity to feel every inch of his mouth, she near incapacitated him by shoving her tongue down his throat and nipping at his neck and chest with glee. She was the leader of New Rome she was too busy to start a relationship with any one below her rank, until Jason and Percy but knowing they had girlfriend. But she was filled with lust, she looked into his eyes with lust and hunger to fuck him senseless until they had no energy or until they were caught. Mean while Piper began to suck on Reyna tits and finger herself while watching, her and percy kiss. Then Reyna stopped kissing him and moved her tan orb to his mouth and said

"Suck it and nibble on my boob"

As commanded he started slurping on her large tit and nibble on her areola, Piper got tired and decided to make out with Reyna and swap Percy cum in their mouths. Then she inserted percy meat stick into her wet and swollen clit that was oozing all over his dick, then she felt him at her hymen. She looked at Percy, she wanted him to take her virginity and plunged on to his large member and kept going super sonic, she looked down and saw her swollen pussy getting fucked raw.

"UHHH PERCY FUCK ME HARD AND FAST, PLAY WITH MY TITIES OHH FUCK"

Then he grabbed her and went in and out of her so fast that Hermes would be jealous. Then she felt her tight was convulse and tighten around his thick member and she splurged on him while he fill her womb with his hot seed. Reyna laid down to regenerate after her fucking with percy, then Piper did 69 position and told Percy to fuck Pipers ass while she was eating out Reyna. Reyna got the memo and started to eat Pipers red, wet clit, Piper then started to eat Reyna out licking a mixture of Percy, Reyna cum and blood from Reyna broken hymen.

"Mmmm Reyna your so tight and wet mmmmhh" Right about then Percy entered Pipers ass and started to slam into her at a fast pace. Percy was seriously thinking about how much he will enjoy drowning piper and Reyna, he tried to resist but had no way but delay cumming and that made it worse and it was hard to not splurge when there holes are so tight he felt like he won't be able to pull out. When he thought him slamming all his force in to pipers ass and cumming in her very womanly ass was over but it had a twist. Now piper laid on Reyna and sandwiched their pussies together and told Percy.

"Now put your dick in between our cunts and go in and out till we both cum"

Percy refilled and put his rod straight in between their cunts to make a genital sandwich. Then he thrusted with all of his might in between their swollen, wet, tight and abused clits. He was betrayed by his body he went light speed into them

"UUUHHH YES YES OH FUCK MMMMmmm"they both screamed

after a couple of hours of the sandwich fucking and piper and reyna making out he came on both their pussies, probably impregnating them. They Percy blacked out; fell down while Piper and Reyna grabbed him and dragged him over to a bedroom and slept.

The next Morning

"uhhh Percy groaned where am i- WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled seeing Piper and Reyna sleeping beside him the previous nights memories came back.

_'What the fuck the- they raped me'_ Then he threw up he lost his virginity to piper **(A/N He still thinks its the first time Piper did this she didn't black his mind)**

All he could do was stare in disbelief and then he heard them wake up,

"Oh hey Percy what FUCK" Piper yelled _'shit what do i do i didn't blank his memory_

_**Well thats all i will do for now remember 10 more reviews 1 more chapter and "Is it Rape?"**_


	6. The Awakening Part 3: Kidnapped

**Hello guys I have a new chapter for obedience now i'm going to make a new 3 or 2 more chapters for this series if u want 2 more say 2 if you want 3 more say 3**

**I own a lot but not this.**

The Awakening Part 3: Kidnapped

" uh Percy its uh not want you think".

Piper said using every once of charm speak but it didn't work.

"What the FUCK happened yo- you took advantage of me you bitch I can't wait to tell Jason".

"Percy don't", she then ran towards the strength bottle on the other side of the room.

"Hmm whats going on" Reyna said sleepily.

"Oh fuck Reyna too. Wait what are-"

Percy realized that Piper was going for the bottle she used against him and bolted out of the room. Then ran into the shower room to get his clothes, unfortunately it was Fifth legions girls shower room.

"Oh my gods it Percy naked"

"Damn his cock is big"

"Where is he I want him"

Percy was naked in front of an army of girls but quickly sprinted out side to get , to get some where to hide. Then he saw a tent outside and instinctively ran in it. Then ran into Kinzie literally, he fell naked on top of her then her eyes lit up.

"Oh this is easier than I thought." She cooed seductively

With that she put Percy into a head lock and he blacked out,when he woke again he was in a bedroom like a hotel room but with a bed.

There was nothing else but a nightstand with a small jar of nectar._'Hmm this doesn't feel right' _He checked under the blankets, no liquid on his cock so he wasn't raped yet but still naked then he checked his arms and legs no bounds except his leg which was bound to the floor by the bed. Then he noticed the collar on his neck. He stared at the the bottle the nectar, usually the godly food is tan but this one has a hint of gold.  
Percy thought about leaving then saw himself in the mirror, he has scratches all over his body and really painful hickeys from Piper and Reyna. Then he remembered the whole experience about being raped by Piper, he had mixed feeling, he wanted drown Piper and Reyna but then he felt that they won't do this voluntary.  
Maybe Aphrodite got horny and forced him to do something sexual, the first time it was hypothesizing an entire lake full of nymphs. Now Piper. but what ever he thought was interrupted by the pain flaring and with out hesitating he gulped it down. He then felt his wounds healing but got extremely horny and saw his dick get so hard he could break a diamond hymen (preferable Gaea's).  
Then the bedroom door opened, Kinzie and an another Amazon women stepped out with a whip in one hand and a remote in the other.

"Whats going on Kinzie"Percy said angrily.

"Oh nothing Percy its just I'm really horny and I want you" Kinzie stated

"So you are going to try to rape me?"

"Oh no actually I can't rape a male its beneath me but you are going to purposely fuck me brainless."

"Yeah right I will"

"Oh Percy why do you think I have Viola here"

Then Percy realized why the whip is there for, Kinzie laughed and walked over then bent over in front of Percy. That when Percy noticed her nice, firm, wide ass just waiting for his member.

"Hit him once and pushed twice", Kinzie told Viola. She nodded and whipped Percy on his back once and pressed the button twice and it sent a painful shock through his entire body.

"You see if you don't fuck me Viola here will give you some motivation"

"NOW FUCK MY ASS PERCY" Kinzie yelled.

Percy didn't know what to do but it got chosen for him when Viola sent another shock though out his body. He decided to suck up his pride and he put his dick in her.

**So that ends it there now im thinking about making a new story if u want it say story:idea to give me an idea for your story peace out out perverts**


End file.
